marchofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuri's Advice To New Soviet Faction Leaders
Welcome to hell, Comrade. Or more precisely; the Insane Asylum cum Gulag you have committed yourself to. Your official title may be Chairman of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union, but your actual job is Chief Cat Herder and Cheerleader. This is true of all faction leaders, but in the Union's case the cats are drunk, often angry and ambitious. Every Comrade fancies himself a Commissar and every Commissar the Chairman.It is no secret that the SU is the most difficult faction to lead; if you can survive two terms without any major territorial losses you are doing great! I was fortunate in that I had good advice from several former FLs such as lalalla, Cticar, Comrade Makron and especially CaptainBlorg. I also learned some hard lessons, some of which I now pass on to you. When it comes to foreign policy the most important things are: * Maintain peace with the EA. You don't have to like them, just keep the peace with them. * Maintain friendship with the SE. Because we share a vast common border along with common interests and enemies. * Be wary of the AW.They are treacherous opportunists. They will declare us their friend one moment, but the next moment, if they see we are vulnerable, they will be all over our Motherland before you can say Stalin! * Don't trust the LJ either. When it comes to treachery the Warlords have nothing on the Junta. The best policy with them is to have as little to do with them as possible. * The UR is a wild card. It all depends on who their leader is, what kind of mood their HC is in or if they are engaged in conflicts with anyone else. But if you have a free hand, and a good ally, you can deal with them as you like. You may even find yourself allied with them at some point. Nothing brings people together like a common enemy, so try and keep the number of your enemies low. Also be very careful what you say in World Leader chat. That place is a minefield! Anything you say there can and will be held against you or used as an excuse for war. How the other leaders feel about you, personally, can trump all other things. When it comes to military matters, try and keep the number of fronts low! This is very important. As you are aware, we can only have three open attacks at once. Less than that is often desirable. Anything more than 5 fronts is too many. Treat your High Command with respect. Consult with them, ask them, say please. Don't sound like you are giving orders even when you are. You need these people, they are the Union's best...the brains of the Bear! Don't forget the Comrades in the trenches! Show up regularly in Union chat, not just to give orders or priorities but to chat with the troops and try and motivate them. Let them know when they are doing a good job, compliment and encourage them to keep it up. They are the heart of the Bear! And keep the Message of The Day (MotD) updated regularly as well. This helps keep everyone up to speed and shows that you are an active, communicative leader. Stay Stronk and Good luck, Comrade Chairman, you have my sympathy! --Yuri